


Vincoli

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Io non sono come te, non ho paura di morire», gli dice Leo, gettandogli in faccia tutto il suo disprezzo. Un licantropo arrivato a Londra per lavorare alla costruzione della metropolitana, talmente sprovveduto da fidarsi ciecamente del primo incontrato per strada, cosa può saperne di come lui è veramente? Come può pretendere di capire la vita che ha lui condotto negli ultimi secoli, dell’oscurità e del male che ha incontrato e che ha seminato nel mondo?</p>
<p>Ispirato al Prequel di Hal della quarta serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincoli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayame_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_B/gifts).



  


  
**_Vincoli_ **

  
_ per la mia musa [Ayame](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=114200) _   
  


  


  
L’unico che non ha paura di lui. È stata la curiosità a spingerlo fin nella cella in cui è rinchiuso il giovane licantropo. I suoi occhi scuri, fieri e sprezzanti, non si abbassano quando incontrano quelli del vampiro e non smettono di perseguitarlo, per quanto vino possa bere.  
Hal lo canzona, si prende gioco di lui, lo provoca fino a quando Leo non gli rivolge lo sguardo di disprezzo che tanto gli dà sui nervi e del quale lui – paradossalmente – ha bisogno. In quei momenti il lupo che è nell’uomo di colore sembra quasi emergere dai recessi della coscienza nei quali cerca di seppellirlo e l’altro trova conforto nel non sentirsi più l’unico abominio nella stanza.   
  
«Io non sono come te, non ho paura di morire», gli dice Leo, gettandogli in faccia tutto il suo disprezzo. Un licantropo arrivato a Londra per lavorare alla costruzione della metropolitana, talmente sprovveduto da fidarsi ciecamente del primo incontrato per strada, cosa può saperne di come lui è veramente? Come può pretendere di capire la vita che ha lui condotto negli ultimi secoli, dell’oscurità e del male che ha incontrato e che ha seminato nel mondo?  
Con un gesto fluido il vampiro si siede di fronte al suo prigioniero e, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, gli racconta di sé: dalla sua infanzia in un bordello, senza aver mai conosciuto la vera identità di sua madre, alla battaglia di Orsha. Gli parla del momento in cui il chirurgo dell’esercito lo ha trasformato in vampiro, prendendosi la sua anima, e delle tante persone che è stato da quel dannato giorno in poi, in un ciclo continuo di crudeltà e redenzione.  
Leo sembra del tutto indifferente al racconto dell’altro: «Cosa vuoi da me? Mi parli di quando sei stato gentile: vuoi che io pensi che sei migliore degli altri?». Hal ride della domanda ed un po’ anche di se stesso: non vuole nulla da lui, solo che ascolti, ma a quanto pare l’averlo rapito, incatenato e costretto a uccidere degli esseri umani non lo ha certo ben disposto. «Voglio che tu creda che c’è speranza, che io posso essere una persona migliore», gli risponde. Ha bisogno che qualcuno abbia fiducia in questo, anche per lui.   
«Che cosa importa quello che penso io?», gli chiede in tono rude l’uomo di colore, esasperato. Il vampiro si alza in piedi, rassegnato al fatto che non ci sia nessuna possibilità di stabilire un contatto, né tantomeno di comunicare con l’altro: non ha alcun senso continuare a mostrare il suo lato vulnerabile, tanto vale tornare alle buone vecchie provocazioni. «Senti questo rumore? Sono i miei uomini che vengono a prenderti per portarti al piano di sopra per un nuovo combattimento», gli comunica in tono freddo, dandogli le spalle.   
  
Qualcosa è cambiato nell’atteggiamento del licantropo: anche se non può vederlo, Hal lo sente distintamente nel tono della sua voce. «Non ucciderò ancora», gli dice a metà fra disperazione e determinazione. Leo ha deciso che preferisce morire andando incontro alla lama di un coltello prima di trasformarsi in licantropo, piuttosto che ammazzare qualcun altro. «Non voglio essere come te, e credo che neanche tu voglia esserlo», conclude. In una frazione di secondo il vampiro riflette amaramente sulla differenza che c’è fra loro due: la maledizione che alberga in lui lo ha continuamente spinto ad uccidere per non morire, mentre l’altro è pronto a rinunciare alla propria vita pur di non lasciare che il lupo recida un’altra stupida esistenza umana.   
«A volte non abbiamo scelta», si giustifica Hal, ma Leo è irremovibile: «Allora siamo entrambi in catene», osserva sarcasticamente. Il vampiro si volta verso il suo prigioniero e lo guarda con attenzione: non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto siano amaramente vere quelle parole. È stato lui a mettere in catene entrambi: accettando il patto con il chirurgo dell’esercito, nel suo caso, e ingannando e catturando un povero sprovveduto che si era fidato di lui, in quello di Leo. La differenza fra loro due è sostanziale, però, perché ad Hal sembra di non avere scelta ed essere irrimediabilmente con le spalle al muro, mentre il licantropo, nonostante i vincoli che appesantiscono le sue braccia, è libero, molto più di lui. Libero da dubbi e dal disgusto per se stesso.  
«Questa è la nostra ultima conversazione, Hal», gli dice, rivolgendogli uno sguardo fiero. Hal sente qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di sé e non riesce a capirne il motivo: sa solo che ha davvero bisogno che Leo riesca a comprendere il suo tormento, che gli parli ancora. «Anche se il prossimo ciclo porterà qualcuno più gentile, non durerà. Fra dieci anni, quaranta, cinquanta, questo uomo tornerà e lui sarà ancora più cattivo. Lo è sempre», esclama quasi in lacrime.  
Per la prima volta in assoluto gli occhi di Leo lo guardano con compassione e stranamente la cosa non lo disturba affatto.  
«E se io ti insegnassi ad accogliere questo uomo. Non è questo il motivo per il quale continui a venire qui da me? Vuoi scoprire se sono la persona giusta per guidarti nella luce!», il licantropo gli rivolge parole sincere e piene di speranza, come nessuno fa più con lui da secoli.  
«E tu cosa ci guadagni?», gli chiede Hal. Ha vissuto troppo a lungo per ignorare il fatto che nessuno fa nulla senza un adeguato tornaconto. La risposta di Leo lo coglie di sorpresa: «Nessuno muore. Specialmente io. Vedi? Ho dei piani», gli risponde con gli occhi illuminati dall’entusiasmo.  
Il volto del licantropo è allegro ed innocente come quello di un bambino la mattina di Natale mentre gli parla della vita ordinaria che desidera condurre, del piccolo salone da barbiere che vuole aprire vicino al mare, nel quale desidera lavorare sodo ed in sicurezza tutto il giorno per poi tornare a casa e godersi il meritato riposo davanti ad una birra. Ad Hal - il più temuto e sanguinario degli Anziani, colui che ha vissuto migliaia di vite e che è in grado di decidere del destino di intere città con uno schiocco delle dita - quel desiderio di una vita banale dovrebbe far ribrezzo, invece lo trova inspiegabilmente  desiderabile: vuole farne parte anche lui, vuole sapere cosa si prova ad essere un individuo qualunque, e soprattutto vuole scoprire se Leo è davvero in grado di aiutarlo a dominare il suo folle desiderio di sangue. Dopo tanti, tantissimi anni sente finalmente di aver trovato qualcuno di cui potersi davvero fidare, qualcosa che merita la sua incondizionata lealtà.  
  
Il rumore dei passi dei suoi sottoposti che scendono a prelevare Leo per il combattimento lo riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Il licantropo gli rivolge uno sguardo penetrante: «Questo è il momento, Hal. Quello che farai ora cambierà tutto per sempre», lo incalza.  
Accade tutto in un attimo: prima che Hal possa rendersene conto realmente, si è già avvicinato a Leo e lo ha colpito all’addome con un pugno talmente forte da farlo svenire all’istante. «Lord Hal, cosa è successo?», gli chiedono i vampiri non appena entrano nella cella, vedendolo chinato sul corpo immobile del licantropo. «Questo qui non ci è più di nessuna utilità: è morto stecchito! Non mi resta che disfarmene…», risponde lui laconicamente prima di prendere in spalla Leo, uscire dalla stanza con il cuore in gola e correre, correre veloce verso una nuova noiosissima vita da essere umano. 

**Author's Note:**

> Il primo esperimento con un nuovo fandom che ho scoperto da poco: Being Human della BBC. Amo il trio Hal/Tom/Alex tanto e forse anche un pochino di più del gruppo originario costituito da Mitchell/George/Annie, quindi ho deciso di tributare un omaggio ad Hal come fanfiction di esordio nel fandom.  
> Questa oneshot riprende sostanzialmente il prequel di Hal che tanto mi ha fatto emozionare: ho voluto solamente aggiungere degli elementi introspettivi dal punto del vampiro. Spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente: io ce l'ho messa tutta!  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui, alla prossima!
> 
> Bisous,
> 
> ~reilin


End file.
